unbioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The evil dude
Hi The evil dude -- we are excited to have Unbionicle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logos You will need to make two logos for your project: One for the Quartz skin (which most users will see), another for the older skins (like Monobook). To upload your logo, Click the "Upload file" link and save your logo as follows: * The logo for the Quartz skin has to be no more than 266 pixels wide and 75 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki_wide.png. Upload it to Image:Wiki_wide.png. * The logo size for all other skins has to be no more than 135 pixels wide and 155 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki.png. Upload it to Image:Wiki.png. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 16:36, 4 January 2008 (UTC Adminship May I be an Admin because I have recently fixed alot of vandalism.Andrew1219 21:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Why Don't you check out the rating template I made for this wiki. This time users can choose to have it ,or choose not to. It's like a way to show you make lots of edits. I hope you like the idea.Andrew1219 21:50, 12 December 2008 (UTC) All you have to do is put Template:Rating|0|0.Just change the two zeros to the rating you want it to be. EXAMPLE:put a 2 in each slot the zeros are in to get the template to say your rating is 2.Same goes for all numbers.Andrew1219 22:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) All users start with 1 point,Just for joining the wiki.Andrew1219 00:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Oh,Could you please give me a response to the rating template,and its usage that I created.Thank you.Andrew1219 Where Are you?????!!!!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Go to this link to make me an admin> .BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Adminship Hi evil dude -- bureaucrats can use to add for other users. You can always find more tools, including other admin tools, by clicking the " " link in the sidebar. Hope that helps! — Catherine (talk) 01:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'll take good care of the wiki while you're gone. Again, thanks.BRW Admin UB Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) May I request Bureacrat rights too. Thanks!BRW Admin UB Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Well, what about rollback? It would be helpful in getting rid of vandalism.BRW Admin UB Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) This wiki needs more active editers.--Mercer 07:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I know. I think we should invite people from other wikis.--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 02:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Unbionicle wiki and Bionicle Reviews wiki are sister wikis. When users from TBW follow the link on the community portal to BRW some will come here too. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]BRW AdminI HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Can you start putting rating templates on everyones userpages? Also, can I become a Sysop? I've been editing a lot lately.--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 12:11, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Ding Dong! Anybody Home????????--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 16:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hello hello hello! Earth to The evil dude. You still editing here? I think I have to claim responsibility for most of this, not Andrew1219. I think that, when he asked me for help, I did not fully understand the purpose of this wiki. So I made most of these pages and A1219 followed my example. He should not be blamed for this. I did try to stick to the actual story line, an example would be Antroz stealing Kopaka's car AKA the Jetrax T6. Notice how most of the makuta are dead and how major events, like mahri nui's sinking and the battle of Karda Nui are the same, just rephrased in a humorous fashion around made up stuff. :What do you think of this wiki having its own forums? If you want to have actual forums, I will allow you to link with mine(link>http://andrew1219.proboards.com/index.cgi). So, what are your ideas on the subject?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] If/when you have the time, would you mind to email me a full list of words that you don't want peope using on articles?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :I can understand the reasons for the other words not being allowed, but what is wrong with using the names of illegal drugs? Just curious.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] ::Okay.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Excuse me... But I have seen some stuff which is acctually quite offensive. If you're going to ask me what, it's all of it. Listen. If Micheal McIntyre can get away with it, you can't. Mata Nui. *Facepalm* No. 'Spazzing out' and stuff. And MM is hilarious in my opinion. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC)